Her
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: After Winry breaks Ed's heart with a boyfreind.Ed meets Claire ,she soon becomes his girlfreind.But theres more to Claire then there seems.Claires the new hummucules Anomie .But are her feelings for Ed real or fake & will there love last? Ed/OC & Ed/Winry
1. His Jealousy

"Where is she?" Ed wondered waiting outside Winry's apartment in Central for a few minutes with Al (who has his body back).

"That's it, I'm going in!" Ed said busting the door down.

"Brother wait!' Al shouted. The moment Ed walked in he wished he hadn't. There was Winry with a boy. Kissing!

"Oh hey Ed…" Winry said noticing her childhood friend and the awkwardness of this moment.

"H-hey Win, who's your friend?" Ed asked.

"_Owe Ed" _Al thought although his brother wouldn't admit it Al knew he was heartbroken.

"This is Netamu" Winry said motioning towards the boy with hazel brown eyes and brown hair.

"Should I leave?" He asked.

"No it's fine" Winry answered.

"These are my friends Edward and Alphonse Elric" Winry exclaimed.

""You mean the Fullmetal!" He said getting up and shaking Ed's hand "It's an honor to meet you Fullmetal Alchemist sir!"

"Uh…. Thanks" Ed. Al sighed, this boy seemed really nice but… he was no Ed.

"Dinner's almost ready to you guys want to eat with us?" Netamu asked.

"Sure" Al said politely.

"Whatever "Ed said rudely. The moment the two (Winry and the other guy) left Ed started to sulk. And Al comforted him.

"Don't worry brother, at least Winry's happy" Ed looked at Al and sighed.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her so happy sense we got you your body back" Ed exclaimed and Al nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" Winry yelled.

"Coming!" Al said taking his brother right hand.

The four sat down at the dinner table in awkward silence till Al spoke up.

"So, Netamu tell us about yourself"

"Well, my parents are doctors"

"_Like Winry's" _Ed thought.

"We live up the river from here; I'm an only child, hm….. What else?" Netamu asked himself.

"How did you meet Winry?" Ed asked rudely, his arms folded in his chest.

"Well, my mom got into a train accident and we need auto-mail for her so…."

"So that's how we met" Winry said as Netamu placed his arm around her and Winry leaned on his shoulder.

"I have to go, I didn't realized how late it is!" Netamu said getting up and quickly kissing Winry on the cheek and running out.

"Don't you just love him, I know I do!" Winry said getting up and walking into her room.

"I'm going for a walk" Ed said stubbornly grabbing his jacket and running off.

"Brother…." Al sighed as his brother ran out the door.

Ed walked to the park.

"Damn, damn damn!" Ed cursed sitting down on the bench and hugging his knees.

"I had my chance and I blew it, damn it!" Ed yelled throwing his fist at the air.

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked behind him. Ed turned around to see a beautiful girl who looked about his age. She had long silver and the most capturing violet eyes .Ed couldn't tell anything else about her cause of the dark. The girl came towards him and sat down and tucked her knees into her chest.

"So why are you yelling "Damn, damn damn" She said imitating him in a horrible boy voice. Ed laughed.

"Hey, what' so funny Ed?" She asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Dude, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist everyone knows who you are!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"I guess but can you tell me who you are?" Ed asked staring into her violet eyes.

'My names Claire, I just moved into Central" Clair exclaimed.

"Cool"

"I guess so" Clair sighed. "But I've been bored to death there's nothing to do here but read!"

"What's wrong with reading?" Ed asked.

"Nothing, I love it but there's no good books and I have no idea where the library is" Clair exclaimed.

"I can show you tomorrow if you want?" Ed suggested.

"That'd be great we can meet here tomorrow, it's a date!" Claire exclaimed getting up.

"A-a date?" Ed asked getting up as well.

"Ya, a date you know with a boy and girl unless there's something wrong with that?"

"No, noting wrong but isn't the boy supposed to ask the girl out" Ed asked.

"We can twist the rules, who likes rules anyway?" Clair asked.

"I certainly don't" Ed said. Claire took a look at Ed.

"You don't look as short as everyone calls you" Clair confirmed.

"Is that a complement or an insult?" Ed asked.

"A little of both" Claire chuckled and Ed joined in with her.

"So well meet here tomorrow?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow!" Claire shouted as she ran =in the opposite direction.

**Back at the house**

"Winry how can you do that?" Al asked.

"Do what?"

"Break brother's heart, I thought you knew he was in love with you?" al asked Winry stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Fine, well both talk to him." Winry said walking out of her room. Just then Ed came through the door with a smug look on his face.

"Brother ,we need to talk ,you Winry and I" Al exclaimed.

"Sorry Al can't, I have to get to bed ,I have to hand in a repot tomorrow and after that I have a date tomorrow" Ed exclaimed.

"Oh…"After Ed went into his room Al and Winry looked at each other and then shouted .shouted.

"What!"


	2. Their date

"Here's the report Colonel" Ed said handing in his report.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked

"You never hand in your report early let along on time you usually hand it in late or not at all" Roy exclaimed.

"I have something to do after this" Ed replied.

"What are you doing?" Havoc asked placing a cigarette in his mouth.

"I have a date" Ed said. Though he wouldn't usually break that easily he wanted to hurry up so he wouldn't be late. Everyone in the offices stopped what they were doing and stared at the blond alchemist.

"What's her name?"

"Is she older?"

"How did you meet her?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Is she taller than you" All of the soldiers in the office alls hosted at Ed at the same time.

"Hey, calm down, my personal life in none of you business" Ed said.

"Tell me how you meet her and everything about her, that's an order Fullmetal" Roy stated.

Although he would never admit it Roy cared about Ed like a son and wanted to make sure this isn't a girl that was just using him, for his status .Girls like that were the worst, Roy knew from experience.

"Fine ,I'll tell you" Ed agreed stubbornly. Ed exclaimed everything that happened the night before except her name and how she looked.

"So what's her name chief?" Havoc asked.

"Clair" Ed answered.

"How does she look?" Fuery asked.

"Well she has really long silver hair" Ed exclaimed but then a faraway look came into his eyes "And she has the most capturing violet eyes"

"After your date you are to bring her here, that is an order Fullmetal"

"Colonel?"

"Yes?"

"Go to hell"

"Been there"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Ed!" Clair shouted seeing the blond haired alchemist run up to her .<p>

"Sorry, I was late Colonel Bastard wouldn't shut-up" Ed panted.

"Don't worry, I don't mind I'm usually late too but today I made an exception" Clair grinned .Ed chuckled.

"Oh, I feel so special" Ed said with sarcasm and a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"You should be" Clair chuckled.

"Come on, the libraries this way" Ed said holding out his hand for her to take. Clair took his hand.

"Wow, this place is huge" Clair exclaimed seeing the library.

"Yeah, but I know someone who's read every book in here" Ed exclaimed.

"Cool, you want to go out to eat?"Clair asked her violet eyes glimmering

"Sure, I know a great place"

* * *

><p>(I'm too lazy to write the lunch scene)<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's Ed, I want to meet his date, she sounds hot" Havoc said with excitement.<p>

"Calm down" Fuery said.

"I want to meet this girl too they should be arriving soon"

Crash!

"What was that?" Falmon asked. The whole group ran outside to see Ed and a girl on their back, on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"This is going to be a long day" Roy sighed as Havoc helped Ed up and Hawkeye helped the girl up.

"Hi, you must be Clair" Roy said taking her hand and kissing it. Clair started laughing again .

"You're just like Ed described you, a perverted bastard" She smiled. All of Mustang's men tried to hide their chuckles.

"So, we've met, I'm Clair you're Roy Mustang" Clair grinned.

"I don't think we've met" Winry said as she walked over with Alphones behind her.

"Hi, I'm Al, Ed's little brother "Al said putting his hand out to shake.

"You have to be" Clair exclaimed "you look just like him and your both pretty cute"

Al and Ed's faces turned red.

"Hi, I'm Winry" Winry said trying to hold her urge to kill this girl.

"Your clearly not in the military and not Ed's sibling so who are you?" Clair asked.

"I'm Ed's mechanic and I've known him forever" Winry exclaimed.

"Then could you give me some time with him?" Anyone could see the tension between Clair and Winry.

"_This is bad_" Al thought.

"_The kids already got two pretty girls fighting over him_" Havoc sobbed in his mind.

"_I wonder why Winry's getting so worked up over me having a date with Clair unless…. No she has a boyfriend. But then what could it be? I'll never get girls_" Ed thought inside his head.

"_Two strong girls fighting over Fullmetal hm…. It just doesn't seen right when I'm here_" Roy thought.

"_This should be interesting_ "Hawkeye thought as she watched the two girls fight without admitting there fighting.


	3. Her secret

"Hello Al ,Mr. Mustang ,Mrs. Hawkeye ,Mr. Fuery ,Mr. Havoc ,Mr. Breda , And Mr. Falmon" Winry said as she walked into Roy's office making sure not to address Ed ,Ed rolled his eyes.

"You left this at my apartment Alphonse" Winry said handing Al a small package of cat food.

"I thought Ed didn't like cats?" Fuery asked.

"I didn't but Claire convinced me it wouldn't be that bad and she would even help taking care of it" Ed answered.

"Brother , Krystal's a her!" Al corrected.

"Sorry Al, Now Colonel you were asking about Claire?" Ed asked. Roy sighed ,Ed and Winry have been fighting like this for 2 months now ever sense Ed's first date with Claire.

* * *

><p><em>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Flash Back}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}<em>

* * *

><p><em>After an hour of "Fighting" With Winry Claire left.. Ed glared at Winry.<em>

"_What?" _

"_You scared away my girlfriend!" _

"_Girlfriend! Her! She a big bi!"_

"_Don't finish that sentence" Ed threatened still glaring at Winry. "So you don't even want me to be happy Winry! Some friend!" _

"_Happy?" _

"_Yeah, Claire makes me happy and it's clear you have a problem with that and until you fix your problem I won't talk to you!" Ed declared running off. Roy sighed as he left with Havoc._

"_Are you going to be okay Winry?" Al asked._

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be, your brother's just an jerk!" Winry yelled."Why should I care anyway! It's not like I love him! He's not talking to me! No! I'm not talking to him!" Winry yelled. _

"_Winry are you sure you're oka-?"_

"_I'm perfectly fine!" Winry yelled throwing her hands into the air and stomping off. _

"_She's not okay" Havoc stated. _

"_No, she's jealous" Roy declared. _

"_Jealous? Jealous of what…..Winry likes brother!" Al realized. _

* * *

><p><em>{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{Flash Back}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}<em>

* * *

><p>"Actually-"<p>

"Claire and I doing great ,I actually think I may be in love with her" Ed stated. Roy dropped his papers.

"Love!"

"What would make you think that you're in love with her?" Havoc asked.

"Well ,whenever she's around she makes me happy ,I feel like I could just stare into her eyes all day and her smile ,when she smiles it's like-"

"That enough we get it!' Winry interrupted.

"We as in the whole office or we as in a wrench headed dram queen?" Ed asked rudely placing his hands on his hips.

"You ….you ….. "Winry took a deep breath before she screamed." SELFISH BASTARD!" Ed looked stunned for a moment, Winry never cursed at him.

"Whatever" Ed said stuffing his hands inside his pockets and leaving.

"Fullmetal, you're report!" Roy called. A moment later a folder came from the door and papers threw though out the office.

"Winry why'd you have to do that?" Al complained.

"Do what!"

"You didn't see it; I thought you knew brother better then that!" Al asked in shock.

"See what?" Winry asked.

"Even **I **saw **it**" Roy sighed.

"Saw what?" Winry asked "He didn't even seem like he cared!"

"Brother only act's like he doesn't care when he does care!" Al pointed out.

"It's not my fault Ed's complicated"

"But Winry, you know brother better than almost anyone"

"Besides you and Claire right?" Winry crossed her arms.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" Winry was already stomping out.

"Winry!"

* * *

><p>Ed was pouting in Al and his apartment.<p>

"Knock, Knock!" He heard from outside. Ed smiled, he knew who it was. Ed opened the door.

"Hey Claire"

"Hey short stuff"

"Hey!" Ed yelled.

"Hey" Claire said with a cool tone. Ed sighed.

"I got into a really intense argument with Winry"

"This is my fault, I feel really bad" Claire sighed sitting down on the couch. "Ed maybe we should-"

"No!" Ed gulped "I mean I really like you and I don't care what she thinks"

"No, Ed listen!"

"You listen, Claire!"

"I really like you and I'm not going to stop seeing you because my friend doesn't like you and-" Ed rambled as Claire rambled on about something else.

"I really like you but this may not work out I mean with everything and I-I really want to kiss you!" Ed stopped his ramble and looked at Claire.

"Then why don't you?"

"Well I'm older"

"How much older" Ed asked as his face was just a small distance away from hers.

"I-I'm –"Claire and Ed's lips smashed together in a passionate and gentle kiss.

"E-Ed….."Claire moved her hand down from Ed's cheek lifted her shirt down a bit to show an Ouroboros tattoo right on her heart. Or where it's supposed to be. Ed stared in horror as Claire deformed into water with her usual purple dress falling to the floor and she reformed the same look except with black gloves that went all the way up her arm and a full length purple dress that showed her Ouroboros tattoo unlike her other dress.

"Y-you're –a h-homunculus?" Ed stuttered with a more than shocked look on his face. Claire took a step back and jumped out the window. Ed fell to his knees and let his whole body fall to the floor as tears silently fell down his face.


	4. Their realization

"Brother? Brother? Are you home?" Al began to open the door to their apartment "I just wanted to see if your okay after that fight with Win-" Al saw Ed on the floor with tears running down his face.

"Brother…." Al said in a worried tone. Al was frozen as he looked Ed, he'd never seen his brother look so sad ,so defeated. Al ran over and fell to his knees.

"Brother! Brother! Are you okay! Brother!" Al cried as he checked Ed's pulse which was fine.

"Brother…is this because of that fight with Winry?" Al asked.

"Winry? This has nothing to do with her….." Ed said still facing the ground. Al grabbed Ed's arm but found it hard to pull him up ,Ed being bigger than him(Even though it's hard to believe) and with his auto-mail Ed would be pretty heavy for anyone Al's age to carry.

"Clair…" Ed whispered to himself shuddering. Al got up and grabbed a phone and dialed a number he hoped would help.

"Mr. Mustang, it's me Alphonse "Al said "I think something's wrong with brother"

"_Was he attacked?"_

"I'm not sure he just seems out of it and ….. Just please come over here"

* * *

><p>Roy hung up the phone happily.<p>

"Sir who was that?" Hawkeye asked.

"Alphonse, he said something's wrong with Ed, I'm going there to see what's wrong "Roy answered.

"Colonel, that wouldn't be someone else entirely and just saying Ed's in trouble to get out of your paperwork?" Riza asked.

"Of course not" Roy said with bravado.

"That you wouldn't mind if I escorted you there, would you?"

"Not at all lieutenant"

* * *

><p>"Alphonse?" Roy asked knocking on the Elric brother's apartment door. Al opened the door.<p>

"Good you're here, I didn't know who else to call"

"Where's Edward?" Riza asked.

"Over here "Al said leading the two in "He's over here" Al pointed to Ed who was still a lump on the floor.

"Fullmetal what the hell are you doing?" Roy snickered.

"…" Ed stayed speechless.

"Fullmetal, get up that is a order" Ed remained quiet and on the floor. Roy grunted in annoyance and bent down grabbing the boy's shoulders pulling him up so he could talk to him face to face. Roy was shocked looking at Edward's red puffy face. Roy pulled Ed up to his feet but the moment he let go Ed went tumbling down.

"Brother!" Al shouted as Ed started to all again. Roy caught Ed and let Ed lean on him to stand.

"Won't you at least try to stand, Fullmetal" Roy grunted in annoyance.

"No" Roy took Ed over to the couch and let him fall on it so he wasn't on the floor.

"Fullmetal ,what the hell happened?" Roy asked.

"Brother! Please talk to us!" Al cried.

"Clair…" Ed hushed .The moment he said that Riza knew the problem.

"Colonel, permission to talk"

"We're not at work lieutenant you don't need my permission" Roy answered. Roy stood up and stopped examining Ed.

"Lieutenant I need to talk to you" Riza followed Roy into the hall way.

"I think whatever did this to Fullmetal could be a serious threat to the military" Roy stated. Riza could almost chuckle.

"I'm afraid not sir, I know exactly what Ed's dealing with" Riza assured.

"You do?" Roy asked in shock. Riza sighed in annoyance.

"What all boys go through at his age."

"?"

"Girl problems"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Positive"

"I said yes ,now please stay here sir" Riza walked back into the apartment.

"Alphonse would you let me talk to your brother alone for a moment?' Riza asked kindly.

"O-Of course, Mrs. Hawkeye "Al stutters going into his room in their apartment.

"Edward?" Riza asked sitting down next to the blond teen "Does this have anything to do with Winry?"

"…No"

"What about Clair?" Riza asked.

"….."

"I'll take that as a yes" Riza sighed. "Edward, are you having" Rza didn't know the term to use so she just said "**_Adult"_** feelings about Clair?"

"N-NO! Of course not, it's just …. Something happened" Ed answered.

"What?"

"We, we kissed" Ed's face was red.

"So, I've seen you kiss before" Riza said.

"No… I mean really kissed not just a peck but a real and long kiss" Ed said.

"I see so was she your first kiss?" Riza asked believing she finally found out the reason for Ed's strange behavior.

"Yeah but that's not it….."

"What is it?" Riza asked with concern seeing the look on Ed's face.

"Clair's a," Ed took a long breath "Clair's a Homunculus"

"She's a what!" Winry yelled in front of the door way.

"I tried to stop her but I couldn't, sorry brother" Al sighed.

"_I knew it had had to be something supernatural, no way was Fullmetal this freaked about a girl .No. It had to be a homunculus girl ." _Roy thought to himself."_ And not just any girl it had to be Fullmetal's girlfriend…..Of course it did"_


	5. His double

"Hey Al I'm going out" Ed said getting up off the couch.

""Really when!" Al asked with excitement, jumping off the couch.

"You don't have to sound do excited" Complained Ed.

"Sorry brother" Al said with a smile, he couldn't help his excitement. After what happened with Claire Ed hadn't left the house once and it had been almost a week since then.

" Where are you going?" Al asked.

"Out for a walk ,just to get some fresh air." Ed explained.

"Good! Great!" Al said pushing Ed out the door."Don't worry I'll stay home and watch the house!"

Ed looked at his brother suspiciously before leaving.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door, Al slowly got up. It was a probably Ed, he'd only been gone for a half hour. Al opened it, it was Ed. But something seemed weird about him.<p>

"Hello, brother:" Ed said suspiciously.

"Yeah, hi" Al said as Ed strode past him.

"It feels like it's been forever since I've been here." Ed said as Al closed the door as soon as he did. Ed turned to him with wicked eyes that were not his own and grabbed him by the throat.

"You're not my brother!" Al shouted, pinned to the wall by his neck barely breathing.

"You think!" Ed said transforming into Envy.

"Let him go Envy!" A voice shouted, Al turned his head to see water taking form in front of him. Into Clair.

"Fine, you can have him" Envy said jumping out the widow after cutting all across the throat and tossing the hardly breathing Alphones to Clair.

"Alphonse!" Clair said dropping to her knees ,holding the now K.O Al. The door to Ed and Al's apartment squeaked open.

"Hey I'm home…" Ed spotted Clair and Al. Clair flees through the widow. Ed went to the broken widow and yelled

"You're not welcome here. You come near us and I'll kill you!" Clair looks at him pleadingly before retreating. Ed goes back inside and sees Al. Ed grabs a phone and dial 911.

"Al! Al, can you hear me?" The opearot answered Ed's call."Yes

I need an ambulance! My brother lost a lot of blood! Please, please hurry!" Ed dropped the phone

"Al"

* * *

><p>Winry rushes down the corridor trying to find Al's room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you remember anything, Al?" Ed asked at Al's bedside in the hospital.<p>

"Just, um, you came home... I was gonna make a snack..."

"Me?" Ed asked , misunderstanding Al. Winry comes in.

"I guess I slipped and cut my neck on... The doctor said it looked like a barbecue fork" Al said but then looked at Ed."We don't have a barbecue fork."Al looks at Winry "Are you a doctor" Winry looks petrified at Al's question.

" Get some rest now."Ed said and then they all go outside the room.

"He's gonna be okay. They, they gave him some iron... Him, uh, blood count was a, a little...:"

:...a little low. It presents itself like mild anemia. You were lucky you got to him as soon as you did!" Winry yelled.

"Lucky? Stupid!" Ed stated.

"Edward, it's not your fault." Riza reassured.

"No? I invited her into my home. Even after I knew who she was, what she was, and I didn't do anything about it... 'cause I had feelings for her, because I cared about her." Ed sighed.

"If you care about somebody you care about them. You can't change that by..." Ed interrupted Roy.

"killing them? Maybe not. But I think it's a start."Ed begins to leave.

"Uh, we'll keep an eye on Al." Roy stated.

* * *

><p>Winry chases after Ed<p>

"Edward!" Winry blocks his way.

"You can't stop me. She found me at the park when we met so she should be near there."

"This is no ordinary "homunculus!" Winry yelled but then whispered "If there is such a thing. Now, she knows you, she, she's faced others probably! I think this is gonna take more than a simple blade!"

"So do I"

* * *

><p>Outside the park ,Ed has a cross bow ( Winry made it out of left over auto-mail, parts for his birthday a few years back) . Ed had the cross bow ready He came through the fence and is about to go into the entrance when he hears glass breaking above him and turns to the noise. He looks around as he goes to the wall where there's a ladder. he starts to climb.<p>

* * *

><p>"He used to talk about you all the time." Al said. "It's important to have people who make an impression."<p>

"Your brother ,he makes quite an impression himself." Winry sighed.

"I-I know she's having trouble with girls. I-is it too difficult for him or is he not applying himself?" Al asked sleepily. Winry slightly laughed

"He lives very much in the 'now', um, and, uh, girls, of course, is, is very much about, uh... the 'then'. B-b-but there's no reason..."

"He's tring to be okay after what happened with Clair ,he came home yesterday ,he was acting all weird ,then Clair was there and then there was two of him and I don't remember anything else"

"Two Ed?"

"Yeah ,"

"Two Eds were at you apartment tonight?"

"Poor Eds, I must've frightened them half to death when I fainted. Someone should really check and make sure there's alright."

Winry gets up "Yes, someone should, right away. I'll do it." Winry leaves.


	6. Their fight

Ed comes down the stairs. When he gets to the bottom he quickly turns to have a look around. Clair backs into the shadows. Ed hears a noise and pivots toward it.

"I know you're there. And I know what you are." Ed stated.

"Do you?"Clair asked, Ed faces her voice. "I'm just an animal, right?"

"You're not an animal" Ed said "I like animals" He keeps looking around .Clair growls and comes out of the shadows to face Ed. He trains the crossbow on her.

"Let's get it done!" Clair said as she begins to run. She jumps onto a pool table. Ed follows her with his aim and shoots, but misses. Clair jumps up onto the catwalk above. Ed can't see her in the shadows. She swings down and kicks him in the back, knocking him onto a pool table. He does a standing back kick at her behind her and sends her into the wall. He runs around the table and dives for the crossbow. He rolls onto his back and takes aim at her. Clair slowly gets up and growls. But Ed doesn't shoot.

"C'mon! Don't go soft on me now!" Complained Clair. Ed launches the bolt. It hits the wall next to her.

"Little wide." Clair sighed.

"Why?"Ed asked, getting up "Why didn't you just attack me when you had the chance? Was it a joke? To make me feel for you and then... I've killed a lot of homunculus. I've never hated one before."

"Feels good, doesn't it? Feels simple?" Clair asked.

"I invited you into my home and then you attacked my family!" Ed yelled.

"Why not? I killed mine. I killed their friends... and their friend's children... For a hundred years I offered ugly death to everyone I met, and I did it with a song in my heart." Clair gloated.

"What changed?" Ed asked suspiciously.

I killed a boy about your age... cute... dumb as a post...but a favorite among his clan." Clair said.

"His clan?" Asked Ed.

"Romany. Gypsies. The elders conjured the perfect punishment for me. They restored my soul."

"What, they were all out of boils and blinding torment?" Ed asked rudely.

"When you become a homunculus the demon takes your body, but it doesn't get your soul. That's gone! No conscience, no remorse... It's an easy way to live. You have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done... and to care. I haven't killed living human being since that day." Clair explained.

"So you started with my brother?" Ed questioned.

"I would never hurt Al."

"Then why didn't you say something?" Ed yelled.

"But I wanted to. I can walk like a woman, but I'm not one. I wanted to kill you tonight." Clair explained. Ed looked at his bow and back at Clair. He puts the bow down on the floor and approaches her.

"Go ahead." Ed said. She just looks at him in silence.

"Not as easy as it looks?" Ed asked.

"Sure it is!" They turn toward the voice and see Envy coming out of the shadows.

"Do you know what the saddest thing in the world is?" Envy asked.

"Colonel Bastard's mini-skirt army?" Ed asked sarcastically. Envy glared at him.

"To love someone who used to love you."Ed looks at Claire

"You guys were _involved_?"

"For several generations." Envy stated.

"Well, you been around since Columbus, you are bound to pile up a few ex's. You're older than him, right? Just between us guys, you are looking a little worn around the eyes." Ed said.

Envy smiles "I made her. There was a time when we shared everything, wasn't there Anomie? You had a chance to come home, to rule with me in Father's court for a thousand years, but you threw that away because of him. You love someone who hates us. You're sick. And you'll always be sick. And you'll always remember what it was like to watch him die." Envy smile "You don't think I came alone, do you?"

"I know I didn't." Ed said. He kicks the bow up into his hands and aims it at Envy.

"Hmm, scary." He produces two pistols from behind his back, one in each hand.

"Scarier!" He shoots Clair. She staggers back onto a post.

"Oh, don't worry. Bullets can't kill homunculus. Can hurt them like hell, but... "Envy laughed

Ed retreats. Envy starts shooting at him. Ed does a diving shoulder roll over a pool table and takes cover behind it. Ed reloads the crossbow.

"So many body parts, so few bullets. Let's begin with the kneecaps. No fun dancing without them." Envy mused. He caps off a few more rounds, and the pool table takes a few hits.  
>Ed pops up with the crossbow and takes a shot at Envy. He doubles over when it hits him in the abdomen. Ed watches as he straightens back up again.<p>

"Close, but no heart" Envy grabs the bolt, pulls it out and tosses it aside.

Winry runs it "Ed, it wasn't Clair who attacked Al, it was Envy!

Envy turns toward the voice and let's loose a hail of bullets as Winry hugs the floor for cover. Clair pulls the bolt from the wall. Envy turns his attention back on Ed and hops up onto the pool table. Ed jumps up, grabs the edge of the table and pulls, knocking Envy onto his back. He pushes the table away and starts to run for cover. Envy fires off a few rounds as he rides the table across the floor. Ed leaps for cover over a glass case in a dive roll as bullets break it all around him. The pool table has stopped sliding, and Envy gets up to look for Ed. He hops off of it and advances on the counter while shooting.

Winry gets up and messes with the lighting system controls. The strobes come on. Envy looks up at her and stops shooting. Ed takes the opportunity to change position. Envy sees his move and lets loose another hit.

"C'mon, Ed. Take it like a man!"Envy yelled as Clair comes up behind him, roars and plunges the bolt into his back. He is surprised and cries out in pain. He turns to look at her attacker.

"Anomie?" He falls to the floor and bursts into ashes. Ed rises up to see. Clair looks up from Envy's ashes at Ed. He comes out from behind the counter. Clair looks at her a moment longer and then turns and leaves. Ed is speechless and just watches her go.

* * *

><p>"So, no word from Clair?" Al asked. After what happened with Clair, Winry had said <em>"I told you so"<em> and she Ed have stopped fighting and have been hanging out with Al at a new club for teens in Central called** "Lacrimosa"**

"Nah. It's weird, though. In this way I feel like she's still with me." Ed sighed.

"Well, in a way she sort of is. In the way of that she's right over there."Ed looks over where Al is looking and sees Clair. He briefly looks back at Winry and Al, and then heads over to her.

" I don't need to watch because I'm not threatened. Just gonna look this way." Winry said turning in another direction. She and Al sat at a table with her facing away from Ed and Clair Al watches as Ed makes his way over to Clair. The crowd is slow dancing to "I'll remember you", by Sophie Zelmani.

* * *

><p>Ed and Clair reach each other.<p>

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. And Al" Clair said.

"We're both good. You?" Ed asked.

"If I can go a little while without getting shot or stabbed I'll be alright. Look, this can't..." Ed interrupted Clair.

"...ever be anything again. I know. For one thing, you're, like, two hundred and twenty-four years older than I am." Ed joked.

" I just gotta... I gotta walk away from this." Clair sighed.

Ed nodded "I know. Me, too." Ed whispers "One of us has to go here."

Clair whispers back "I know." They look at each other a moment longer and then close in a kiss. Their kiss becomes passionate. Clair reaches her hands up to Ed's neck.

* * *

><p>" What's going on?" Winry asked still looking away.<p>

" Nothin'..." Al mumbled.

"Well, as long as they're not kissing." Winry said but go no response from Al who was just watching.

* * *

><p>They separate.<p>

" You okay?" Ed asked.

"It's just..." Clair responded.

"...painful. I know. See you around?" Ed said walking away. Clair watches him walk away.


End file.
